


Movie Night

by ThyRivalPoet



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyRivalPoet/pseuds/ThyRivalPoet
Summary: It's movie night for the Gorillaz and they're watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail!





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work so bear with me! I hope you like it!

2D always loved movie night. All the the Gorillaz would gather in the living room and plop down on the couch. It was his turn to choose the movie, tonight, they watched Monty Python and The Holy Grail. He had been saving this movie for a while until Noodle was old enough to understand and appreciate it. He glanced down at her, she seemed to be enjoying it. She was laughing and smiling. She held her toy penguin close and was cuddled up to his chest, sharing a big blanket. Murdoc sat at the corner spot on the couch. Lucifer, the cat, was resting by his head. 2D hated that damn cat, always picking on Sugar. Sugar was asleep on the blue haired man’s lap, purring loud as ever. Russel was on the floor with his head propped up against Barrel, the big barrel-like labrador. There was a good chance that the drummer was fast asleep like he usually was about ten minutes into the movie. 

Next week was Noodle’s choice. She would most likely pick Happy Feet. When she moved in with the men, they decided to homeschool her. She developed an intense fascination with penguins. She would check out so many books about them at the library and read for hours on the kitchen floor. Penguin was one of the first English words that she learned, along with Pop-Tarts and toy. She was learning fast and well. Although she called Murdoc and Russel by their correct names, she insisted on calling 2D, Toochi. At first it annoyed him a bit, but he got over it and let it be. 

“Funny!” She laughed, breaking 2D’s thoughts. 

“Yeah, I spose et es.” He responded. “Shush now, we’re tryin tah watch de movie.”

He ran his long fingers through her black hair. It was getting long and she needed a haircut soon. He figured that she would take her to a salon tomorrow instead of cutting it himself. He was going to be busy tomorrow and doing it himself took too long. He began to make a list of things to do in the morning. Grocery store, haircut, recording a new song, Noodle needing some more clothes, and still having time for preparing for the road trip was a lot to do on a Saturday, but he knew he could make it work.  _ HURGGUHE.  _ Murdoc’s snore resonated through the room. Noodle moved a little. 2D looked down to find that she had passed out. He sighed and tried to move her off his chest. She fell to the other side and continued to snooze. 2D realized that they were all asleep and he had to do something about it. Noodle was easy. He carried her to her room, tucked her in and closed the door. Russel would be impossible to move. So, he just threw a blanket over him and left him there. Murdoc was fine where he was, the singer figured, so he stumbled to bed. He glanced at his watch, 10:00. He groaned and turned off the lamp. He just wouldn’t sleep a lot tonight. He had to get up at 7 in the morning to get things done. Well, maybe nine hours was enough. He didn’t care. 


End file.
